Drunken Irish Luck
by moondragon23
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and the gang is out celebrating on their first double date. It was supposed to be a night out drinking with friends and loved ones. But things never go as planned for Shawn and Carlton. Sequel to The L Word
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Psych or any of its characters. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I meant to have this done for St. Patrick's Day, but a stomach bug over the weekend left me with zero energy to get this finished. It also turned out longer than I was expecting it to. Not that I expect you guys will complain about that.**

**I broke the story into three parts and will post them several days apart. Exactly how long with depend on the number of reviews I get.**

**I also added a short bit to _The Best Things_ for use in a future story, though it does not impact this one.**

**Happy Vernal Equinox!**

* * *

"Today we celebrate Patrick, who taught the leprechauns how to make alcohol. He received much gold for his efforts and was named King of Ireland. It is in his honor that I drink this very tasty green beer today." Shawn held up his drink to his tablemates before taking a swallow.

"Actually, St. Patrick is celebrated as the man who brought Christianity to Ireland," Guster corrected. "Besides, everyone knows leprechauns aren't real."

"They are so real." Shawn turned to his boyfriend. "Lassie, weigh in on this. Leprechauns: real or just sprightly dressed little people?"

"I'm going to have to side with Guster on this one," Carlton said.

Shawn tsked disapprovingly. "Siding against the boyfriend? Bad move, Lassie. Someone's not getting any when we get home."

Carlton snorted, unimpressed by the threat. "Like you could hold out on sex." Shawn's hand slid along his thigh, the look he was giving Carlton confirming he was exactly right.

Guster made a face. "That was really more than I needed to hear."

"I think its cute the way they can't keep their hands off each other," O'Hara said. She leaned in and kissed Guster on the cheek. "They're not the only ones."

Shawn snickered as Guster blushed. Carlton did his best to banish all thoughts of his partner and his boyfriend's best friend groping each other out of his mind. He felt new sympathy for Guster, understanding better now why he reacted the way he did to Shawn's suggestive comments. Some things you just didn't want to know about those closest to you.

Shawn held up his beer, which was a sickening shade of green for the holiday. "To our friends and lovers; may they always be there beside us." He looked at Carlton as he said it, sparking a warm feeling in his chest. It was times like these, when Shawn said something heartfelt and serious, that he remembered why he loved him.

He raised his glass along with the others before downing the rest of his drink.

It was St. Patrick's Day and the four of them were on their first official double date. Sure, they had all had lunch together a few times since Guster and O'Hara started dating, but tonight felt different. O'Hara had dressed up, for one, as had Guster. Shawn had dressed as he normally did for their dates which Carlton was just realizing _was_ a step above his normal attire.

Even he himself had made an effort, forgoing the suit, wearing jeans (because he knew Shawn liked when he wore them) and a pale green button up shirt. It was his one concession to the holiday; he refused to wear the 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirt Shawn had tried to force on him, a match to the one his boyfriend was currently wearing.

They got another round, the alcohol helping them all to relax and loosen up. The awkwardness faded, replaced by the usual camaraderie the four of them enjoyed when they got together. It felt less like a date than two couples, two sets of friends, enjoying an evening together. Which, Carlton realized with a start, was exactly what it was.

O'Hara patted Guster on the shoulder. "Let me out. I need to use the ladies' room."

As Guster moved to let O'Hara out of the booth, Shawn stood up as well. "I'll join you."

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Guster asked.

"Women like to go to the bathroom in packs," Shawn explained. He waved a hand at Carlton and Guster. "I don't see either of you volunteering."

"That's because their not women. Neither are you, unless you and Carlton are hiding something from us?" She glanced speculatively at the two of them, eyes dancing in amusement.

"He's definitely _not_ a woman," Carlton said dryly.

"Though judging by what me and Lassie did last night, you could say I'm 'the girl,'" Shawn said with a grin.

"Shawn!" Carlton and Guster exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise while Shawn smirked.

"Come on Jules," Shawn said, grabbing O'Hara's arm. "The men need to talk." He gave Carlton a look before they walked away towards the bathrooms in the corner of the room, leaving Carlton and Guster alone.

"Is Shawn like that when he goes out with you?" Guster asked.

"Pretty much," Carlton said with a sigh. "He has been trying to behave more, at least when we're out in public." Too bad it wasn't until after they were banned from three restaurants in town, including one of Carlton's favorites.

"At least he's trying," Guster grumbled. "He never changed for me and I've been his friend forever."

Carlton took some comfort in that, though he had enough sense not to say it out loud. He didn't want to antagonize the man before he even got the first question out. "So, Guster, how are things going with you and O'Hara?"

"Good. Fine. Couldn't be better." Guster nodded with each short phrase, growing increasingly nervous. "Why, did she say something?"

"No." At the man's crestfallen look he amended his statement. "Nothing bad. She seems to enjoy spending time with you."

"OK, that's good. Right?" Guster asked uncertainly.

Carlton sighed. Guster was a decent guy, but he wished he had more of a backbone to him. "I just want to make sure you're treating her right. Juliet is a special woman; I don't want to see her hurt."

"I would never do that to her," Guster said indignantly. "Not that she would let me live if I ever did."

Carlton chuckled darkly. "She does know how to stand up for herself."

"You know that's right." Guster fiddled with one of the napkins on the table. "So how are things with you and Shawn."

"Good," he said simply.

"Good." Guster continued to play with the napkin. "I know Shawn's not the easiest person to get along with."

"I'm well aware of that," Carlton said dryly.

Guster glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, you probably are." He cleared his throat, his face turning serious. "Shawn has never been with somebody this long before. And we both know he's not always the best at relationship stuff."

"What are you getting at Guster?" Carlton asked sharply.

Guster looked up at him, meeting his gaze steadily. "I don't want to see Shawn get hurt."

"I wouldn't do that to him," Carlton said, getting angry at the implication.

"Not intentionally. But Shawn's fallen for you hard." Guster glanced over towards the bathroom then leaned closer over the table. "You guys may be fine now, but being with Shawn won't always be easy. He's always going to get on your nerves, always going to test your patience. If you don't think you can put up with that for the long haul, it's better to end it now before things get too serious."

"I divorced my wife for him," Carlton said testily. Guster shrugged, not impressed by the argument. Okay, maybe citing a past failed relationship wasn't the best move, but that didn't mean it would happen again. "How do you know Shawn will stick around? That he won't get bored and want to move on to someone else?" he countered instead.

"He won't," Guster said confidently.

Carlton took a moment to consider this. Guster was Shawn's closest friend. His boyfriend had admitted Guster sometimes knew him better than he knew himself. If he believed Shawn would stay, he probably would. "Shawn was annoying the crap out of me for almost two years before we started dating. I knew from the beginning that would never change but I also knew he would be worth it." He sighed, picking up his drink from the table. He studied it for a long moment, debating how much he wanted to reveal to Guster. "I couldn't imagine my life without him." He threw back his drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

Guster nodded. "Shawn has that effect on people." He took a sip of his beer, brow furrowed in thought. "There's a lot about Shawn you don't know. Things that might make you change your mind."

Carlton had an idea of what Guster was implying. He knew Shawn wasn't psychic, had known from the beginning. He didn't want to use his relationship to force Shawn to finally admit how he did it though. He hoped his boyfriend would tell him when he was ready. "I think I can handle anything I may find out."

"I hope so," Guster said uncertainly. "I really hope so." The look he gave Carlton was not reassuring, making him wonder what else may lie in his boyfriend's past he didn't know about.

Shawn and O'Hara returned to the table, Shawn looking at them both expectantly. "You guys done with your talk?"

"Yeah, we're good," Guster said, shooting Carlton a look. He stood up to let O'Hara into the booth, who appeared a little lost at the exchange.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, looking at Carlton. "I see," he said in a tone that meant Carlton better give him all the details later. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." He slid into the booth next to Carlton and grabbed a menu. "How about we order something?"

"Sounds good to me," O'Hara said, grabbing the other menu for her and Guster to look over.

Shawn flagged down a waitress, who hurried over to their table as soon as she could. "What can I get for you guys tonight," the waitress, whose name tag read Wendy, asked.

"Well Wendy," Shawn said with his most charming smile, "we'll have the mozzarella sticks, jalapeno poppers, buffalo wings, chili cheese fries, and the sampler platter."

Wendy looked up from her notepad. "You do know the sampler platter has the first three items you ordered."

"But it also has potato wedges," Guster pointed out.

Wendy looked at him for a moment, then shook her head and wrote it down.

Shawn turned to Carlton. "That takes care of me and Gus. What about you two?"

"Are you guys really going to eat all that?" O'Hara asked skeptically.

"Have you met our boyfriends? Of course they are," Carlton said. He glanced over the menu, then up at his partner. "Want to split some cheese fries?"

"Sure."

"Can we also get another round of drinks?" Shawn added.

"Just water for me," Carlton quickly said.

"He didn't mean that," Shawn countered. "How about you make it a double this time?" He smiled winningly at Wendy.

"Four drinks, coming up." She glanced at Carlton and he swore she winked at him before she moved on to another table.

"Shawn, are you trying to get me drunk?" Carlton asked in exasperation.

"Yes." At his astonished look, Shawn grinned. "It's St. Patrick's Day. That means it's good luck to hang out with a drunken Irishman."

"I'm not Irish," Carlton said.

"But your grandfather was." Shawn shrugged. "It's close enough."

"Shawn, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Guster said.

"I was going to share," Shawn protested. "He would have been good luck for everyone."

"You are not getting me drunk," Carlton said firmly.

Shawn pouted. "Please Lassie?"

"One of us has to stay sober to drive home." Carlton waved a hand to encompass Shawn's flushed face and easy grin. His boyfriend was a bit of a lightweight. "Obviously that's not going to be you."

"Please Lassie, I'm fine." Shawn waved a hand dismissively. He hit into Carlton's glass, knocking it over and spreading water all over the table. Guster and O'Hara scrambled to stop the flow with napkins as Shawn grinned sheepishly at him. "Oops."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

Wendy returned, eyeing the mess his boyfriend had made of the table. "I'll get something to clean this up," she said before setting down their drinks.

"Thank you," Guster said politely.

Shawn stopped her before she could leave. "Where's Lassie's drink?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "I clearly heard him say water only." She shook her head. "You might want to try listening to your boyfriend more."

Guster snickered as she walked away. "You just got owned by a waitress." Shawn mumbled something under his breath, scowling at him. "I'm sorry, Shawn, what was that? I couldn't hear it over the sound of you getting owned."

Carlton leaned over, wrapping an arm around Shawn. "Ignore him," he said quietly, shooting his own glare at Guster. "You listen when it really matters. He's just being a jerk."

"Be nice, Gus," O'Hara said. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and leaned against his side possessively, frowning at Carlton. "Not everybody is perfect."

Carlton felt Shawn shrink next to him. "Whatever," he muttered. Carlton had a few choice words he wanted to say at this point, but he knew it wouldn't help. This was why he didn't like when Shawn drank too much; he could become incredibly moody. There was a lot more to him than most people saw and the alcohol made it harder for his boyfriend to hide it all away. Though Guster should know better, being his best friend. He continued to glare at the man while rubbing Shawn's arm soothingly.

Guster was starting to look uncomfortable while O'Hara's frown was turning into a glare of her own. The two couples sat silently, the air full of tension, until the arrival of Wendy brought a much needed distraction.

She glanced at them cautiously as she cleaned up the mess and placed their food on the table. "Enjoy," she said before hurrying away.

Shawn looked at the food and slid one of the plates towards Guster. "Buffalo wing?"

Guster nodded as he took one. He slid a different plate towards Shawn. "Jalapeno popper?"

"Thanks." Shawn took one and magically the tension between the two disappeared. Carlton exchanged an amused look with O'Hara before they started in on their own greasy, artery clogging snack.

"You have got to try one of these poppers," Shawn said, waving one at Carlton. He bit into it and moaned in pleasure. "So good."

"I'll pass." Carlton detached a fry from the cheesy mess on the plate. He tilted his head back to get the trailing bit of cheese into his mouth with the fry without making a mess. He could see Shawn out of the corner his eye, licking his lips as he watched. He couldn't help repeating the process, sliding the fry into his mouth slowly as he watched his boyfriend's reaction.

Shawn seemed spellbound for a moment before he came to his senses. With a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as if to ask Carlton if he really wanted to play this game, he grabbed another popper off the plate. "Come on, Lassie. Have one. They used real cream cheese." He held it in front of Carlton's face, wiggling it enticingly.

Carlton eyed the greasy appetizer. Shawn would keep pestering him until he ate it and he did like jalapeno poppers when made the 'correct' way. Besides, he was curious how Shawn would work this into their 'game.' "All right." He turned towards Shawn and opened his mouth, letting his boyfriend put the food inside.

It was just cool enough that the cheese didn't burn his tongue when he bit down, flooding his mouth with the creamy filling. There was a hint of heat from the jalapeno, just enough to perfectly balance the sweetness of the cheese. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

"Want another one?" Shawn held another one up and Carlton opened his mouth obediently. This time Shawn let his fingers linger after placing the food in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly before darting out his tongue and licking the grease off his boyfriend's fingers.

Lust darkened Shawn's eyes as he trailed his thumb along Carlton's bottom lip. He titled his head and sucked lightly on it, looking at Shawn as he did. "Got anymore?" he asked in a low voice.

"In a minute." Shawn leaned in, giving Carlton a hot, searing kiss. His tongue slipped into Carlton's mouth, moving around as if searching for a taste of those poppers.

Carlton braced on arm on the table to steady himself. The other slid up to the back of Shawn's head, cupping it gently as he slid along the bench closer to him.

A sharp cough reminded him they weren't alone. He quickly pulled away, glancing at the other couple at the table. Guster looked faintly disgusted and Carlton tried not to feel offended by that. O'Hara was grinning widely. "Having fun?" she asked cheekily.

Carlton cleared his throat, turning to face forward again. He could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks. "I think I'll stick to the fries."

Shawn found his hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "More for me then," he said casually. He reached across the table for a napkin, allowing him to put his mouth near Carlton's ear. "We'll finish that later," he said, too low for the other two to hear. Carlton squeezed his hand in agreement.

They finished the food without further embarrassment to either couple. Afterward, Shawn stood up. "I can see we can all use another round of drinks. That includes you Lassie; one more won't kill you," he added before Carlton could protest. "Come on Gus."

"Why don't we just flag down the waitress?" Guster complained while obediently rising from the table.

"Because it's the men's job to get drinks for their dates," Shawn explained.

"I thought you were the girl," Guster said.

Shawn smirked at Carlton. "Not always." He nodded at O'Hara. "We'll be right back." He led the way to the bar, Guster muttering about over sharing as he followed.

Carlton sighed. He agreed with Guster about that point; Shawn really did need to learn to keep his mouth shut. The whole world did not need to know what went on in their bedroom; or wherever they ended up having sex.

"So is what Shawn said true?" O'Hara asked, looking at him a bit too eagerly.

"About what?" he asked cautiously.

"That he's not always the girl," she said with a grin.

"O'Hara!" he sputtered. He couldn't understand why his partner was so eager to hear about his sex life but he really wished she would butt out. But if he said anything she might insist in sharing details about her own to make them even and he did _not_ want to go there.

"I'm curious," she said defensively. "You're my only gay friend; I don't have anyone else I can ask about that kind of stuff."

"What Shawn and I do together in private is nobody's business," he said firmly.

"Okay, I guess I can just ask Shawn about it instead," she said innocently, though with a slight smirk.

God only knows what Shawn would say to her if she asked. He sighed heavily. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"When you and Shawn have sex, do you sometimes bottom?" she asked bluntly.

Carlton flushed. Never be said O'Hara didn't know when to go straight for the jugular. "Yes."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "How does that work? I mean, I obviously know _how_ it works," she added quickly, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. _About time some of this is making her uncomfortable_, he thought grouchily. "But do you guys take turns or have preferences?"

This was getting _way_ too personal. His partner was nosy but usually knew not to cross the line. He could probably blame the drinks she had been downing all night for this. "You know what? I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about it." He looked around the room, desperate for a change of topic. His eyes landed on Shawn and Guster by the bar. "Shit."

"What?" O'Hara turned and followed his gaze to their boyfriends. A guy was glaring at Shawn and Guster, his two friends at his back. The green drink dripping from his and Guster's shirt let Carlton guess what happened. As he watched, the glaring guy gave Shawn a shove, knocking him back into the counter.

Carlton was on his feet within seconds and moving towards the bar. "Carlton!" He could hear O'Hara hurrying after him. Good; he might need some backup, especially if the asshole's friends decided to get involved. He didn't want to start a fight but he wasn't sure he could resist the urge to punch the guy. _N__obody_ treated his boyfriend like that and got away with it.

With a growl he continued to push his way through the crowd towards Shawn.

* * *

**I had a hell of a week and just got fired from my job yesterday.**

**Please review; it would really cheer me up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! There is strong, offensive language in this chapter. I do not agree with what the character says but unfortunately I have met people with those views before.**

**That being said, I really like the way this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Shawn took a sip of his beer as he leaned back against the bar. "I told you a double date was a good idea."

"I'll admit, it has gone pretty well so far." Gus took a sip of his boring, non-green beer and nodding towards Carlton and Juliet. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Shawn watched a flush slowly spread up the side of Carlton's neck. "Jules is asking about our sex life again."

Gus sighed in disgust. "I don't understand why she is so damn curious about you two."

"Hey, we're two hot guys getting it _on_. Why wouldn't she be curious?" He hissed when Gus punched him hard in the arm. "Watch it! I've got enough bruises there already."

Gus opened his mouth, then shook his head. "I don't want to know." He thanked the bartender for delivering Juliet's drink, which was an appropriate green color.

"It's not what you think; I slipped in the kitchen and hit my arm on the counter." Shawn grabbed Carlton's drink, wondering if he should have the bartender add green food coloring to it. He decided against it; he might not be able to hold out on sex, but Carlton sure could. "Of course, I only slipped because there was olive oil all over the floor. See, we were making dinner and Carlton made a comment on how big the sausages were, and, well," Shawn sighed helplessly, "I couldn't let such an easy opening pass me by."

"I said I don't want to know," Gus snapped. He grabbed his drinks and turned to walk away from the bar. At the same time, one of the men standing next to them shoved his friend, sending him stumbling back into Gus. Juliet's drink splashed between them, coating Gus's front and the other guy's back in the slushy green liquid.

The guy turned around and glared at Gus. He was younger than Shawn, probably in his early twenties. Shawn guessed he was a student at the local college out for a night of drinking. He would call the night a success; the guy was already wasted. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, it was an accident," Gus said hurriedly. He put his drinks down and grabbed some napkins off the bar. "Here," he said, passing a pile to the guy.

Drunk Guy snatched them out of Gus's hand. Muttering to himself, he tried to wipe up the mess on the back of his shirt.

A young man, the same one who had shoved Drunk Guy into Gus, clapped a hand on Drunk Guy's shoulder. "Did you know you have some kind of green drink all over the back of your shirt?" he asked with a smirk. A third guy was right behind him, also grinning.

"No shit," Drunk Guy growled.

Shawn hid a grin at his awkward fumbling as he tried to dry the back of his shirt. Laughing at this point would only make matters worse. He put his drinks down and grabbed some napkins. "Need some help?" he asked, stepping closer and reaching towards the guy's back.

Drunk Guy gave him a hard shove, knocking him into the bar. Shawn bit back a groan as the edge of the counter dug painfully into his back. "Keep your hands off me, you fucking queer!"

Shawn held his hands up calmingly, aware of the sudden silence surrounding them. "Dude, I was just trying to help. Besides, you're not my type."

"I know exactly who your type is," Drunk Guy sneered. "I saw you in the paper last week with that gay detective."

"I wouldn't have figured you for the paper type. Too many words, not enough pictures." The guy's jaw clenched tightly in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn saw Gus give him an exasperated look. He wanted to blame the alcohol but he never could stop making smart ass comments, even when they got him in bigger trouble.

The guy's two friends exchanged a look. "Look, Pete, I'm sure it was just an accident," the one on the left said.

"Shut up, Frank." Pete snapped. He turned back to Shawn, a smirk on his face. "So what's the deal with the two of you? You do his job for him and he sucks you off at end of the day?"

Shawn clenched his hands tightly into fists, his vision turning red. Insulting him was one thing, but _nobody _talked about Carlton like that. "You son of a bitch!" He lunged for Pete, Gus's intervention the only thing keeping him from sinking his fist into the asshole's face. "Let go of me!" he shouted, struggling in Gus's grip. He had never wanted to hit someone so bad in his life.

"Shawn! Calm down! He's not worth it," Gus said, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. Shawn took several deep breaths, trying to regain control of his temper.

"Pete, I think you've had enough to drink," the third guy said. "We should go."

"But the fun is just getting started," Pete said. "Here's Mr. _Head_ Detective himself."

Shawn turned as Carlton came up to them, Juliet hot on his heels. "Are you okay?" his boyfriend asked quietly, though he kept his eyes on Pete and his friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shawn wasn't sure if Carlton's arrival was a good thing or a bad thing. The detective was quick to anger, though maybe having a cop involved would scare Pete off.

"Pete, let's go," Frank urged.

"If you and Derek are too big of a pussy to fight, go," Pete said. "I can handle the detective and his little _boy__-__toy_ on my own." _So that's a no on the scaring off then._

Carlton's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you just call him?"

"You heard me. Gonna do something about it, faggot?" Pete asked, getting right up into Carlton's face.

Carlton went still, his gaze murderous. While Shawn was impressed by how well his boyfriend was controlling his anger so far, he knew it would only take one more well aimed remark for things to get violent. Judging by the growing size of the crowd around them, he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Look, our friend's drunk. How about we get him out of here and you can forget this ever happened?" Derek said.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Juliet agreed, Gus nodding nervously behind her. She looked imploringly at Shawn. "What do you think, Shawn?"

As much as he hated the idea of letting this guy go, he also didn't want to get caught in the middle of a bar fight. They were not nearly as much fun as they looked. "Lassie, dude, as much as it kills me to say this, we need to let this one go."

Carlton glanced at him and sighed. "All right." He looked back at Pete. "I have better things to do than to argue with every lowlife that calls me a name. Go crawl back into the sewer you came from." He turned his back on Pete, grabbing Shawn's hand as he walked away.

Shawn could feel the tension in his boyfriend's frame. He was tense as well, waiting to see if they had managed to get out of this one without anyone getting hurt. He wasn't sure how Pete would react to Carlton's last cutting remark.

Shawn heard a low growl behind them. "Pete, stop!" He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and just managed to get his hands up to block the punch Pete had aimed for his head. The force of the blow caused him to loose his balance and he fell, crying out when his head connected hard with the side of the bar.

Carlton glanced at him, but his attention was quickly gained by Pete as he went after the detective now that Shawn was out of the way. His boyfriend blocked the punch aimed at his own face and dodged the one aimed for his ribs. Ducking under Pete's arm, he delivered a powerful hit to the guy's abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. Pete backed off a couple steps, hunched over in pain.

Someone from the crowd moved forward to intervene, but Carlton held up a hand to stop them. "Stay back!"

The moments inattention cost him. Pete recovered faster than anticipated, lunging at Carlton and knocking him back into the bar. This time, he wasn't quick enough to block the hit to his face, his head snapping to the side with the blow. He groaned in pain, but it didn't stop him from bringing his knee up and hitting Pete in a delicate spot. Shawn couldn't help wincing in sympathy as Pete gasped, curling in on himself and allowing Carlton to push him away.

Once again, Pete recovered faster than he should have. _Must be all the alcohol he drank._ This time, Carlton was ready, blocking the blow aimed at his side and throwing a punch that forced Pete to jump back. However, Shawn noticed Carlton was favoring his left side; he must have hurt it when he was shoved into the bar.

He glanced at the crowd. Gus and Juliet were standing off to the side, keeping the spectators back. Juliet was watching the fight intently, looking for an opportunity to help. By the frustrated look on her face, he knew she wasn't seeing any openings.

He, however, was in a perfect position. Pete seemed to have completely forgotten he was there, though he knew Carlton had not. He hugged his knees to him and slid closer to where the two men were fighting, managing to get behind Pete. Carlton noticed him move and tried to draw Pete away from him. Shawn shook his head, meeting Carlton's eyes and hoping his boyfriend would trust him. Carlton shifted again, this time moving Pete closer to Shawn, though it cost him a busted lip. Shawn felt a flash of guilt, but knew if they timed this right the fight would soon be over.

Carlton gave Pete a shove. He stumbled back and Shawn shot out a leg, catching Pete behind the kneecaps. Pete fell backwards hard, landing inches away from him. Shawn jumped on him before he could get up, quickly joined by the two friends and Juliet. Pete struggled and cursed at them but they managed to hold him down.

As soon as Pete stopped fighting, Shawn extracted himself from the pile. He crawled a short distance away and collapsed to the floor against the bar. He leaned back against the solid wood, breathing hard.

Carlton crouched down carefully next to him, wincing in pain. "Are you okay?" he panted, looking at Shawn with concern.

"I should be asking you that." There was a small cut at the edge of Carlton's eyebrow slowly oozing blood. "You should put some pressure on that."

Carlton reached him, hissing as he touched the wound. He looked at the blood on his fingers for a moment. "I'm fine." He stood up slowly, then reached down to Shawn. "Come on. Let's get you off the floor."

Ignoring the hand, Shawn scrambled up on his own, grabbing the edge of the bar to help him up. "Maybe you should sit down," he said, worried by the way Carlton was leaning.

"I'm fine," Carlton insisted. Shawn rolled his eyes and gently pushed his boyfriend until he was sitting on one of the bar stools. He grabbed a napkin off the counter. "Here."

Carlton took it and pressed it against the cut by his eye. "Thanks." He used his free hand to push at Shawn's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. "Let me see your head."

"Since you're injured, I'm going to let that one slide." Shawn winced as Carlton tentatively felt the growing lump on the back of his head. "Keep poking it; that's bound to help," he complained.

Carlton sighed as he forced Shawn back around. "Quit whining." He frowned as he looked into Shawn's eyes, checking for signs of a concussion.

Shawn reached up and cupped the uninjured side of Carlton's face, forcing his boyfriend to really look at him. "Carlton, I'm fine."

Carlton stared at him, eyes searching for any sense of falsehood. "How's the back?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

"Your arm?"

Shawn held it up. "Bruised but fully functional."

Carlton nodded, looking a bit more relaxed. "Will you at least sit down? If only for my own piece of mind?"

"Sure." Shawn sat down next to Carlton, trying to hide the relief he felt to be sitting. His head was pounding and his back was aching but he didn't want to worry his boyfriend any more than he already was. "So are you going to keep saying you're fine or are you going to tell me how you really are?"

"I feel like someone beat the crap out of me," Carlton said irritably. "I've been in worse fights before; I'll be fine."

Shawn gave up asking, at least for now. Carlton's ego was already bruised from the fight; his boyfriend wasn't going to admit to any weakness in public after that. He'd just keep his eye on him until he could make sure himself Carlton was really okay.

The bartender came over to them, placing two drinks down on the counter. "You boys look like you could use these. On the house."

"Thanks Eddy." Carlton grabbed his drink and tossed it back, making a face as the whiskey burned his throat.

Shawn took a more cautious sip of his own drink. He didn't usually drink whiskey but he could use the numbing effects of the alcohol right now. "Someone should call this in," he said.

The bartender nodded behind them. "She looks like she's got it taken care of."

Shawn turned to look. Juliet had moved away from Pete, leaving his two friends and a couple of eager bar patrons to watch over him. She was on her cell phone, a worried Gus hovering nearby. "I bet _she_ would admit if she got hurt," he muttered.

If Carlton heard the comment, he ignored it. "I hope they can send someone soon. I'll feel better once this guy is off the street and behind bars where he belongs."

Juliet ended her call and sighed. Gus was immediately in front of her, taking her hands and looking at her in concern. She said something quietly that made Gus relax, a small smile on her face. She turned to walk away but Gus pulled her back, bringing her in for a kiss.

Shawn couldn't help smiling. The two of them were good together. He was glad he set them up on Valentine's Day. He caught Carlton's eye and nodded his head towards the happy couple. "Isn't that sweet?"

"As long as Guster keeps his hands in acceptable areas," Carlton muttered.

"Acceptable to you or Jules?" Shawn asked teasingly.

Carlton glared at him irritably, though his expression softened somewhat when he looked back at his partner and her boyfriend, who were now talking quietly. "He just better behave himself."

Juliet and Gus headed over to them. "Dobson and Murphy are on their way to pick him up," she said. She glanced over to where Pete was now sitting up, holding his head in his heads. "He seems to have calmed down."

"Too bad it wasn't sooner," Carlton complained. He pulled the napkin away from the cut on his face, checking to see if it was still bleeding.

"How are you?" Juliet asked.

"I'm fine," Carlton said shortly, throwing the bloody napkin on the counter.

She glanced at Shawn, who just shrugged. He doubted his boyfriend would admit anything more to her with the mood he was in. She pursed her lips but accepted the lie for now. "Are you planning to press charges?" she asked instead.

"Damn straight," Carlton said firmly. "Shawn could have been seriously hurt by that bastard."

"Lassie, I'm fine," Shawn assured him. Gus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He had been Shawn's friend for too many years not to be able to tell when he was hiding an injury. He shot Gus a look telling him to keep quiet. "Though I agree with you. I don't like people beating on my boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Shawn turned to see one of Pete's friends, Derek, standing there nervously. "I'm really sorry for what my friend did, but he's not normally like that. He just had a bad day and too much too drink. I understand you wanting to press charges but I was hoping I could convince you not to."

"After he attacked both me and my boyfriend?" Carlton shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Pete's not usually like that. He's really a nice guy," Derek insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure all nice guys spew that homophobic garbage," Shawn said sarcastically. "Look, it's great that your loyal to your friend but maybe you should think about hanging out with a different crowd."

"He's not that kind of guy," Derek said, sounding frustrated. "He just made a mistake."

"We're not talking about overcooking dinner or forgetting to TiVo Cops," Carlton snapped. "Shawn and I could have been seriously hurt. He's going to have to suck it up and deal with the consequences."

"You're not getting it." Derek sighed, rubbing his hands together. "His girlfriend dumped him this morning and his midterm grades were bad enough he's worried about keeping his scholarship. He also got into a huge fight with his dad this morning too." He looked at Carlton. "I didn't hear all of it, but some of what his dad said was close to what you said to him."

Shawn winced. That was harsh. No wonder Pete had turned so violent after Carlton made that last remark. He glanced at Carlton.

His boyfriend did not look impressed. "So having a bad day gives him an excuse to lash out at people? To use them as human punching bags?"

"No, I – " Derek sighed. "His scholarship has a zero tolerance policy. If they find out he was charged with assault, he'll lose it. He won't be able to stay in school if that happens." He looked at them pleadingly. "Don't let this one mistake ruin the rest of his life."

"Give us a minute," Shawn said. Derek took a couple of steps back to give them room to talk. He glanced at Gus and Juliet. "What do you think?"

"You're not seriously considering this," Carlton looked at his boyfriend in astonishment.

"You heard Derek. This could ruin the kid's life," Shawn said.

"You want to give him a free pass over that sob story?" Carlton asked.

"He wouldn't go entirely free," Juliet pointed out. "He's going to be charged on a drunk and disorderly at least."

"But he'll get away with attacking Shawn," Carlton argued.

"And he'll get away with attacking you too," Shawn pointed out.

Carlton frowned. "I thought you wanted to forgive him."

"Not forgive, just not charge him. There's a difference," Shawn insisted.

"Not to me," Carlton said firmly.

"Carlton, we can't do this," Shawn pleaded.

Carlton shook his head in frustration. "Why do you care what happens to some drunk kid?"

_Because I understand what it's like to have a dad disappointed in you. Because I know what it's like to make one mistake and ruin the rest of your life._ _Because I __**was**__ that kid._ "Let them bring him in on the D&D. A night in jail will scare him straight without having to press formal charges," Shawn said, speaking from personal experience. "Lesson learned without getting kicked out of school."

"Shawn, this isn't the same as what happened to you," Gus said quietly.

Shawn sighed, glancing at his best friend. "It's not," he agreed. "Because nobody was there to give me a second chance."

Carlton studied him, deep in thought. "Guster, O'Hara, give us a minute." He waited for the two of them to walk off before lowering his voice. "Guster is right. This isn't the same."

"I can't press charges if it means ruining his chance to make something of himself," Shawn said helplessly. "I just. . . can't."

Carlton sighed. "All right." He waved Derek back over. "Here's the deal. If, _if_, he apologizes to us when he's sober _and_ you three pay for our tab tonight, then _maybe_ I'll think about it." He glanced at Shawn, who reluctantly nodded his agreement to the terms. He was lucky to get Carlton to agree to that much.

"Absolutely, no problem," Derek said in relief. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, now get out of here," Carlton said irritably. Dobson and Murphy had arrived while they were talking and were getting ready to take Pete away. Derek returned to his friends and the five of them left the bar.

"Thank you," Shawn said gratefully.

"I just hope we don't regret it," Carlton said wearily. He waved a hand, calling the bartender over. "Do you have anywhere I can clean up?"

Eddy nodded. "There's an employee bathroom in the back. Use the hallway behind the bar."

Carlton looked at Shawn. "Stay here. I'll take you home when I get back." He stood up carefully and slipped away through the crowd.

Juliet and Gus came back over after Carlton left. "You got Carlton to agree to drop the charges?" Juliet asked.

Shawn nodded. "Though I don't think he was happy about it."

"He wouldn't be." She frowned, looking at Shawn seriously. "How is he, really?"

Shawn sighed. "I don't think he's too badly hurt, though his pride certainly took a hit." He looked in the direction his boyfriend had walked off. "I hope he's not too upset with me."

"I think he's more upset with himself." She shook her head at Shawn's incredulous look. "You know how protective he is. He probably feels he should have prevented you from getting hurt at all and letting Pete go free just makes it worse."

Shawn nodded slowly. "You're probably right." He glanced again towards the hallway behind the counter. "I'm going to go talk to him," he said, hopping off the bar stool.

"Good luck," Juliet said. She wrapped an arm around Gus. "Let us know how it goes."

"I have my sample case in the car if you need anything," Gus offered.

"Thanks, both of you," Shawn said. He watched the couple head back towards their table before winding his way through the crowd to go talk some sense into his boyfriend.

* * *

**Part three should be going up on Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the support this last week. I found a job, so that's one less bit of stress gone from my life.**

**I can't believe Psych is ending tonight :( I'm really going to miss it. But I'll still be around writing stories as long as anybody will read them.**

**Here's the last part of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Carlton looked at himself in the mirror. The cut over his eye had stopped bleeding, though a line of dried blood ran down to his cheek. His split lip was still oozing slightly but was already starting to scab up. That would make talking annoying and painful for the next few days. However, most of his attention was on his eye. It was already starting to bruise and swell. By tomorrow he would have an obvious shiner, telling anyone who hadn't already heard that he had gotten into a fight.

"Not that there will be anybody left who doesn't know," he muttered. Dobson and Murphy were good cops but wouldn't hesitate to spread the news of their boss getting into a bar fight. Though maybe hearing what he did to the guy for attacking Shawn would get some of his worst critics to leave him alone for awhile.

He wiped the blood off his face, careful not to reopen the cut. The rest he couldn't do much for besides making sure to ice his eye when he got home.

He was lifting the edge of his shirt to check his side when the door opened. He turned quickly to face it, gritting his teeth at the sharp pain in his side. "What do you want?"

Shawn closed the door behind him. "I came to see how you were doing." He crossed the room to stand in front of him. He shook his head, tsking as he studied Carlton's face. "You're definitely going to have a black eye."

"I know." Carlton crossed his arms carefully, trying not to further aggravate his ribs. "I told you I was fine."

"And I pretended to believe you when we were in front of everybody else," Shawn said. "It's just the two of us in here." He looked Carlton over, eyes linger on his crossed arms. "How's your side?"

"Painful," Carlton admitted. He uncrossed his arms and turned back to the mirror. He carefully lifted his shirt, exposing a dark bruise along the left side of his rib cage.

Shawn hissed in sympathy. Crossing to Carlton's left side, he carefully felt along the ribs, muttering apologies when Carlton winced at a particularly painful push. "Nothing appears to be broken," he said finally, his hand lingering on the bare skin just below his ribs. His face was uncharacteristically serious as he stared at the dark bruise.

Carlton lowered his shirt, gently pushing Shawn's hand away. "It'll heal, Shawn. I'll be fine."

Shawn let out a deep breath. "I know, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe it wouldn't have, if I could have kept my mouth shut," he said bitterly.

"Regretting not pressing charges?" Carlton asked.

"Yes," Shawn said, causing Carlton to look at him in surprise. "Maybe. I don't know." He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he turned away. "He may not have really meant what he said to us but he had to have heard it from somewhere. How can people think those things about us? About you?" He looked back at Carlton and the detective's breath caught at the pain and anger in his eyes. "It isn't right," Shawn said softly.

Carlton stepped forward and pulled Shawn tight against him. His boyfriend resisted at first, but then relaxed in his grip. "It isn't right," he agreed quietly, running a hand down his back. "But unfortunately there are no shortage of people like that in this world."

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Shawn asked softly, the pain in his voice enough to make Carlton's heart break. He unconsciously tightened his grip, wishing there was a way to protect Shawn from those people and knowing there wasn't.

"I don't know," he said. "But we can't let them ruin our lives. Otherwise, they win."

Shawn nodded, nuzzling his face into Carlton's neck. He started kissing him, light and gentle, his lips barely tickling the skin. He moved lower, pulling aside the shirt collar to nip where Carlton's neck met his collarbone.

"Shawn, we can't do this, not here," Carlton said reluctantly. He could feel himself responding to Shawn's touch as his boyfriend continued to nibble on his neck. He gasped when teeth latched on to his earlobe, the bite stopping just short of causing pain. "Someone could walk in," he said shakily, trying to get his horny boyfriend to see reason.

Shawn did stop then and Carlton tried not to sigh when his boyfriend pulled away. Shawn walked over to the door, the loud click of the lock engaging sending a flood of arousal through Carlton's body. He watched as Shawn slowly walked back to him, pressing Carlton bodily against the sink. One hand rested on his hip, the other reached up to gently stroke the side of his face. "Shawn, we can't," he said, though it was getting harder to remember why he was resisting with Shawn's stiff cock pressing against his thigh.

"Nobody's ever been in a fight for me before, man or woman," Shawn said huskily. "You defending me like that was one of the hottest things I've ever seen." He kissed his lips gently, the spark of pain somehow adding to the pleasure. His lips moved along his jaw, nipping and kissing along the smooth skin. "I could bend over this sink right now, let you take me hard and fast," he whispered into his ear.

Carlton swallowed hard, trying to block out the images Shawn's words were forming in his mind. "Someone would hear you."

Shawn pulled away, a look of frustration on his face. "Not over the noise the crowd is making out there." He studied him for a moment before a slow grin came over his face. "I know how to change your mind."

Carlton barely had time to process what Shawn had said before his boyfriend was one his knees, unzipping his pants. "Shawn, what the hell – " His question dissolved into a loud moan as Shawn freed his half-hard cock and took it into his mouth.

He gripped the edge of the sink in white-knuckled hands as Shawn slid along his cock, the sensations from his hot, moist mouth driving him wild. He could feel his resolve breaking, just as Shawn knew it would. His boyfriend pulled on his ass, encouraging Carlton to thrust forward. He did so gently, not wanting to hurt Shawn but unable to resist. Shawn tilted his head back and opened his throat, letting Carlton slid fully inside him. He groaned as Shawn swallowed, the tight, slick muscles massaging his cock. He closed his eyes, giving in to his growing desire as he thrust harder down Shawn's throat.

Shawn pulled back suddenly, letting go of him. Carlton opened his eyes to see him looking up at him smugly. "Changed your mind yet?"

With a growl, Carlton pulled him to his feet and into a harsh kiss. "I could charge you with assaulting an officer," he growled.

"Twice in one night?" Shawn asked cheekily. "Someone might think you're provoking people."

"Shut up," Carlton said. He reclaimed Shawn's mouth, quickly walking him backwards until his boyfriend was pressed up against the wall. Shawn let out a muffled grunt and Carlton froze, having forgotten Shawn hurt his back earlier. He broke the kiss and looked at Shawn with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Going soft on me already?" Shawn asked, grinning up at him. "I said I like it rough."

"Shawn – "

"Let me guess, you want me to 'assume the position.'" Shawn turned around and put his hands flat against the wall, legs apart. He flashed a grin at Carlton over his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, officer."

"That's detective to you, punk," Carlton growled, assuming the role Shawn wanted him to play. He did a thorough weapons check, hands lingering in areas he knew would have his boyfriend squirming. "I think you might be concealing something," he growled into Shawn's ear.

His boyfriend shivered against him. "Yeah? Where am I hiding it then?" he challenged. He gasped when Carlton gripped his cock tightly through his pants.

"How about right here?" Carlton asked. His hands slid up, making quick work of Shawn's belt. He slid the pants down until Shawn was standing there in his boxers. He pressed up against him, reaching around to fondle his boyfriend's stiff cock through the thin fabric. "Someone seems to be enjoying this."

"I'm not the only one," Shawn said, rubbing back against Carlton's own erection. "I think a cavity search might be warranted in this case," he suggested.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" Carlton asked in mock anger, gripping Shawn's cock tightly.

His boyfriend groaned, dropping his head against the wall. "Just trying to cooperate, detective," he panted.

Carlton slid his hands to the waist band of Shawn's boxers. Slowly, he slid them down, running his hand lightly over the backs of his legs as he did. He took a moment to admire the firm, tight ass in front of him, knowing he would soon be inside it.

He stood up, placing a hand against the back of Shawn's neck. "Don't move." He waited until Shawn nodded before pulling out his wallet. He had gotten into the habit of carrying an extra condom and lube with him after that time in the car after a showdown with an armed gunman. Shawn had shown just how grateful he was Carlton had saved his life. While he didn't normally condone public fornication, he had to admit to needing to replace those items several times since then.

He opened the packet of lube and spread it over his fingers. He turned back to Shawn, giving his boyfriend's cock a few light strokes before moving his hand to his back entrance.

He slowly slid a finger inside, feeling the tight muscles clenching around him. Shawn moaned, pushing back to force the finger deeper. "You don't have to go so slow. I can take it," his boyfriend said encouragingly.

"Perps don't get to make requests," Carlton said. However, he added a second finger, loving the way Shawn shuddered hard against him. He stretched him out quickly and roughly, partly to keep in character and partly because he wasn't sure how long he could hold out before sinking inside his lover. With that thought, he added a third finger, plunging the digits harshly into him.

Shawn pushed back against the invading digits, breathing hard. "Enough, Lassie, I'm ready. Get inside me."

He removed his fingers from Shawn and fumbled for the condom. He cursed as his slick fingers kept him from getting enough of a purchase on the wrapper to open it.

Shawn turned around, breaking character for a moment. "Allow me." Taking the condom, he easily opened it and spread it down Carlton's shaft. He suppressed a moan as Shawn took longer than needed, stroking him lightly. He grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and turned him roughly back to face the wall. "I've got it from here."

He spread the leftover lube on his hands over his cock. He lined himself up, pushing carefully forward. Shawn was still very tight and he had to push hard before he slid partway inside.

Shawn groaned loudly, dropping his head to the wall.

"You okay?" Carlton asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Shawn panted, though Carlton could hear he was in pain. "Keep going."

Carlton didn't move so Shawn took over. He pushed back, crying out as he took Carlton's entire length inside him. His muscles flexed around the detective, sending jolts of pleasure through him. Carlton's hands tightened on Shawn's hips as he fought to keep himself still.

Shawn pressed his head against the wall, breathing harshly as he tried to adjust to the sudden penetration. Carlton rubbed his sides gently. As much as the man may sometimes annoy him, he didn't like causing Shawn unnecessary pain. "That was stupid."

"You were taking too long," Shawn gasped. Carlton could feel him starting to relax, the tight heat he was encased in no longer so restricting. Shawn suddenly pushed back against him, getting a startled gasp. "Start moving."

"Are you sure?" Carlton asked.

Shawn turned his head and smirked at him. "I'm sure. I've been a bad boy, detective. I need to be punished."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," Carlton warned.

Shawn grinned wickedly. "Promise?"

Carlton pulled back halfway, then pushed forward quickly. Shawn was incredibly tight, making him a bit worried he hadn't stretched him out enough. His boyfriend let out a loud moan, slightly from pain, mostly from pleasure. "Come on Lassie. Give it to me," he taunted.

Pushing his worries aside in the face of Shawn's eagerness, he thrust hard, quickly building up to a fast, rough pace. Shawn pushed back against him with every push, tightening even more around him when he could to heighten the pleasure. At this rate neither of them would last long, though he doubted Shawn would mind. Hard and fast was what he asked for, and that was what Carlton would deliver.

Shawn shifted against the wall, one hand moving down to wrap around his cock. A sudden possessiveness overcoming him, Carlton grabbed Shawn's hands. He lifted them up, ignoring the twitch of pain from his side, and pushed them flat against the wall. At the same time he stepped forward, pinning his boyfriend against the wall with his body. Shawn cried out as his cock was ground against the hard tile. "You are going to come from me and me alone. Understand?" he said harshly. Shawn had to listen, because Shawn was his.

His to use as he wished, to tease and torture until Shawn was begging to come, crying out his name as he finally got his release.

His to smile at when Shawn suggested a Clint Eastwood movie after he had a bad day, even if he grew bored and fell asleep on him halfway through.

His to surprise with dinner when he got the rare chance to get out of work early, finding a recipe involving pineapple his boyfriend hadn't tried and getting a dazzling smile that warmed his heart for his efforts.

His to protect, to keep safe from anyone that would hurt him, physically or emotionally.

His to love, more than he ever thought he could again.

Shawn shuddered, letting out a soft moan. He turned his head, looking back at Carlton. "Yes, Lassie," he said softly, his words seeming to answer more than just the spoken demand.

Carlton took a small step back, still keeping Shawn mostly pressed against the wall. He adjust his grip on his hands, sliding them down until they were in a comfortable position for both of them. He took his time, waiting until Shawn had started shifting impatiently against him before suddenly snapping his hips forward. The force shoved Shawn into the wall and he let out a surprised cry. "That's it, Lassie. Show me whose boss," Shawn moaned, wiggling against him in encouragement.

Carlton resumed his fast, hard pace, shoving Shawn against the wall with each thrust. In this position his boyfriend couldn't move, forced to take what Carlton gave him, completely helpless. The thought turned him on, as did the whimpers and soft moans Shawn let out each time he rammed into him. However, he couldn't penetrate as deep in this position and he wanted to take Shawn as deeply as possible.

He moved Shawn's hands until he could hold both of them at the same time above his boyfriend's head. His now free arm wrapped around his lover's waist, pulling Shawn roughly towards him and causing him to bend slightly. The new position allowed him to thrust harder and faster into his lover, delving deeper and earning him louder cries of pleasure.

He adjusted his angle and Shawn let out a gasp. His boyfriend tensed deliciously around him, and he slowed down to enjoy the sensation.

"Carlton, more," Shawn pleaded, pushing back against him. His words did more to arouse Carlton than his actions, the need and desire in them adding to his own. He thrust forward roughly, Shawn's cry of ecstasy as he hit his pleasure point all the motivation he needed.

Carlton slammed into Shawn, hitting that spot again and again. Shawn was moaning continuously, his cries rising in pitch as he neared his release. He could feel his orgasm barreling towards him as well and picked up the pace, flying in and out of Shawn. He was determined to make his lover come first. He shortened his thrusts, pummeling Shawn's pleasure spot unmercifully.

Shawn's whole body tensed, tightening around Carlton enough to stop his movement. His boyfriend arched up against him, screaming out his release as his seed splattered against the wall in front of them.

The hot, tight hole clenching around him was too much. He bit down on Shawn's shoulder, gaining another cry from his lover as he rammed forward twice more before reaching his own climax.

He slumped forward against Shawn, pushing him into the wall. His boyfriend groaned softly but didn't protest. "Mine," Carlton whispered softly, kissing the side of his neck. "You're mine."

"Always." Shawn turned his head, kissing Carlton gently.

Carlton rested his head on Shawn's shoulder, too tired to move just yet. He felt his boyfriend panting under him, chest rising and falling in counterpoint to his own. They were both exhausted, the wall the only thing keeping them upright at this point.

After a few minutes, Carlton found the energy to pull out of Shawn, moving slowly to minimize any pain. He stumbled over to the trash and tossed out the condom, hoping none of the employees looked in there before emptying it. Which reminded him, they needed to clean up the wall as well. He grabbed some paper towels and turned back to Shawn to find him still leaning heavily against the wall. Worried, he quickly walked back over to him.

"Shawn?" Carlton gently turned him around, concerned when he saw the dazed look on his boyfriend's face. He carefully touched the side of his face "Shawn?"

Shawn's eyes finally focused on him. He smiled softly. "Hey."

Carlton felt something relax inside him. "Hey. You okay in there?"

"I'm fine." Shawn tried to step away from the wall and would have fallen if Carlton hadn't been there to catch him. "Or maybe not," he said, wincing as Carlton got him back on his feet.

"I'm sorry," Carlton said, worried he had been too rough with Shawn this time.

Shawn shook his head. "I asked for it." He kissed Carlton lightly. "Besides, it was _totally_ worth it."

Carlton studied him but saw only satisfaction in Shawn's eyes. His guilt fading, he could now acknowledge how incredible the sex had been. He smiled at his lover. "Remember that tomorrow when you can't sit straight."

"When have I ever done anything straight?" Shawn quipped.

Carlton just shook his head as he cleaned the both of them up. He got himself tucked away before going to his temporarily helpless partner. He pulled Shawn's pants back up and helped him straighten his clothes. "I got to move you while I clean up your mess." He helped Shawn walk over to the sink before grabbing the paper towels and returning to the wall.

He heard the water running as Shawn washed up while he tried to get as much of the mess off the cheap tile as he could. If he needed any more evidence how much Shawn had enjoyed himself, the amount he sprayed all over the wall would have done it.

"Need help?" Shawn asked when he returned to the sink to grab more paper towels. He had pulled down the neckline of his shirt, examining the spot where Carlton had bit him.

"If I thought you could without falling over, I'd make you clean this up," Carlton said. "I got it this time." He looked at the bite, feeling a surge of guilt. He gently traced it with his fingers, feeling Shawn shiver at the touch. "Sorry; I got a little carried away."

"Don't be; I like it," Shawn said. He pulled his shirt back over it, hiding it from view. "You don't lose control like that very often. I'm more than happy to wear the evidence of when you do."

Carlton shook his head. "Sometimes your kinks worry me." He kissed Shawn lightly, ignoring the pain from his split lip. "I'll make sure to leave more marks next time," he promised softly, forced to acknowledge Shawn wasn't the only one with masochistic tendencies. He was rewarded with a smile before he went back to the wall and finished cleaning up.

Shawn chuckled as he threw out the paper towels. "I hope nobody looks too closely at what's in that trash can."

"I don't think it's the first time something like that has been in there," Carlton said. He had noticed some suspicious stains while he was wiping off the wall that led him to believe they weren't the first couple to have sex in here. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Carlton wrapped an arm around Shawn's waist, letting his boyfriend lean against his right side as he led the way back out to the bar. They worked their way slowly through the crowd, dodging around the drunken patrons the best they could.

"Hey Lassie?"

Carlton looked down at his boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"We took my bike here," Shawn said uneasily.

Carlton cursed silently. It would be extremely uncomfortable for Shawn to ride his bike right now. He didn't want to put him through that if he didn't have to. He found an open spot near the door and headed for it. "Stay here," he said, reluctantly letting Shawn go. "I'll go talk to O'Hara, see if we can borrow her car."

"You're great, you know that?" Shawn asked with a smile. He leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, looking relaxed and sated. Carlton had to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. God knows what would happen if he did; neither of them were up for a repeat performance right now.

Instead he gently cupped the side of Shawn's face. "I'll be right back," he said softly. His boyfriend opened his eyes, smiling at him, and nodded. Pulling himself away, he headed across the room to where Guster and O'Hara were sitting.

His partner spotted him first. She grimaced when she saw him. "How's the face?" she asked sympathetically.

He reached up, touching his split lip. He had almost forgotten about the fight with everything that had happened between him and Shawn afterward. "It's fine."

"That eye is probably going to bruise. I might have something in my sample case to help with that," Guster offered.

"Um, thanks, but I'll be fine," Carlton said, surprised by the offer. He and Guster had never been more than casual acquaintances, despite who they were dating. Their conversation earlier was probably the most they had said to each other in one sitting since they met. He hadn't thought the talk had gone that well for him, but maybe he was wrong. "Though if you have anything for pain, I'm sure Shawn and I will both be needing some."

"I don't have anything on me, but I can pick up some samples from work for both of you and drop them off tomorrow," Guster said.

"Thanks," Carlton said gratefully. Already he could feel his side stiffening up from both the fight and the later escapades in the bathroom. He looked at his partner. "O'Hara, you and Guster arrived separately, right?"

"Yeah, why?" O'Hara asked.

"Could I borrow your car? We took Shawn's bike and he's. . ." He struggled to think of something to say besides 'he's too sore to ride because I fucked him into the bathroom wall'. "He's not really up to riding it right now," he said vaguely. He glanced over to where Shawn was still leaning against the wall.

O'Hara and Guster looked as well. Shawn gave a little wave towards them, making no effort to move from his spot.

"I don't think I've ever seen Shawn drunk enough to not ride his bike. Not that Shawn drinks and drives," Guster added hurriedly at Carlton's look. "He just usually makes sure he's sober enough to at least hang on behind someone." He frowned at the detective. "He didn't hurt himself badly in the fight, did he? I knew he was hiding something."

"It's nothing bad," Carlton said quickly. "He's just. . . sore."

"I'm sure Carlton knows better than us how _able_ Shawn is to ride his bike." The look she gave him was a little too knowing as she handed over her keys. "Here you go."

"Thanks O'Hara," Carlton said, choosing to pretend he didn't know what she was implying. Guster didn't seem to have understood her comment; he just looked concerned about his friend. _Thank Lady Justice for that._ "I'll pick you up in the morning to drive you to work."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Gus can drive me."

Guster choked, face turning red as he looked everywhere but at Carlton. O'Hara rubbed his shoulder soothingly, looking highly amused.

Carlton made a face. Unlike O'Hara, he didn't need to know _any_ details of his partner's sex life. "Terrific," he muttered. "I'll be leaving now."

O'Hara called after him as he turned to leave. "Make sure Shawn gets some rest."

He looked back at her, noting the sly grin on her face. He could feel his face heating up as he nodded curtly and quickly headed back to Shawn.

"She guessed, didn't she?" Shawn asked when he reached him.

Carlton sighed. "It's like she's a damn mind reader," he complained.

"Nah, you just have that 'just been laid' look to you," Shawn explained. He stepped away from the wall and wrapped an arm around Carlton's waist. "We ready to go?"

Carlton nodded, wrapping an arm around Shawn's shoulders and pulling him tightly against him. "Let's go home." With Shawn once again leaning against him, he led the way out the door.

* * *

**I have an Easter story planned, but I'm not sure it will be out in time. It looks like it will be a bit longer than the other stories so far and I have a big story due on June 1st.**

**But I promise to have it out. . . eventually :)**

**'Til next time Psych-o's!**


End file.
